a) Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an improved drag control device provided in a spinning reel for fishing.
b) Description of Related Art
There are two commonly known drag systems for braking spools in spinning reels for fishing: a front drag system in which a brake mechanism is provided in a spool to regulate drag or braking force on the spool, and a rear drag system in which a brake mechanism is provided in a reel body so as to regulate drag force from within the reel body.
An advantage of the rear drag system over the front drag system is the ability to be manipulated quickly and readily, even while fishing. However, a disadvantage of the rear drag system is its size is generally restricted to a cylindrical housing at the rear of the reel body. Consequently, the available brake force is not as great as that in front drag systems.